


The Past Always Hurts You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Through Hypnosis, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, FP Jones nightmares, Framed, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Guilt, Handcuffed, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Mr. Honey is an asshole, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Worried FP Jones II, school suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When FP handcuffed Jughead to the fridge and left him alone the last thing he expected was for some sick guy to walk In and rape his son. And FP made It easier for the sicko to take advantage of his boy. Meanwhile (Alternate Universe) (Season Jump) After Evelyn called Alice Betty didn’t end up snapping her mom out of It In time and Alice ended up killing her daughter. Not knowing what Is wrong with Alice and seeing her standing over Betty with a bloody knife FP forced himself to shot and kill her. The Jones men now need to help each other through the fact their girlfriends are dead.
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Past Always Hurts You

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Message for Aut189: This story has that dream scene you asked for.
> 
> Note 2: In this version Jughead never goes to Stonewall. Stonewall doesn't exist.

Not long after FP handcuffed Jughead to the fridge and left a random 40 year old man walked Into the trailer causing Jughead to shrink Into the fridge.

Jughead: Who are you?! What do you want?!

The guy took off his shirt

The guy: I been watching you for quite a while now. God, you’re so hot. I don’t know why your dad handcuffed you. But I’m grateful, he made this so much easier for me.

The guy grabbed Jughead’s pants and started taking them off. Jughead fought and kicked hard.

Jughead: No stop!

But soon Jughead’s pants were off and so were his boxers. The guy used a pair of scissors and cut off Jughead’s shirt. Before Jughead could say anything else the guy kissed Jughead. Jughead whined and squirmed. The guy just squeezed his throat, making It hard for him to get air. The guy was kissing him harder, hungrily, like he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. Jughead sobbed Into the guy’s mouth as he kissed him. Jughead fought and struggled, but there was nothing he could do with him being handcuffed to the fridge. The guy deepened the kiss, opening Jughead’s mouth, prying at Jughead’s lips with his tongue; moaning as he slipped his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. The guy pushed three fingers Into Jughead’s tight front hole. The guy pushed harder at Jughead’s prostate, making Jughead whimper and squirm. Jughead broke down Into sobs as the guy continued. Jughead managed to tear himself away, tilt his head to the side. The guy just kissed his jaw.

Jughead: S-stop(Whimpered)

The guy: God, you feel and taste so good(Moaned)

Jughead: No please!

The guy forced Jughead’s legs open and shoved his face In. The guy stuck his tongue right Into Jughead’s front hole, eating Jughead out like he’d never get enough of the taste. Getting the boy wet and dripping for him. He slipped a finger Into another sweet front hole, feeling just how tight Jughead was. The guy groaned and stabbed his tongue In deep.

Jughead: Oh god(Whined)

After two hours the guy removed his tongue and fingers. The guy scooted closer and wrapped Jughead’s legs around his hips. Jughead sobbed as the guy pressed his aching cock to Jughead’s soft hole. He pushes all the way In one go causing Jughead to whine. The guy pushed In and began thrusting. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room. The guy was going hard. The guy holds Jughead’s legs tight holding him where he wants so he can jab his cock In deep. The guy moans grinding his hips, watching his length disappear In Jughead’s front hole. The guy forces himself to slow, to better savor the smooth slide Into tight heat, to listen to the whines forced out of Jughead. He thrusts up Into Jughead’s sloppy hole and cums. Jughead starts to sob.

Jughead: Please, please, please stop

Jughead whimpered and arched back as the guy fucked him hard and rough now the wet slap of flesh on flesh filling the room along with Jughead’s cries. The guy slammed In hard as he grabbed Jughead’s dick and started stroking. Jughead squirmed and his hips bucked forward. The guy licked Jughead’s right nipple licking It and taking It Into his mouth, sucking softly. The guy sucked harder against Jughead’s nipple, rolling It in his mouth. 

Jughead: P-please n-no more! P-Please s---s—stop!(Sobbed)

The guy pushed In roughly and exploded, shooting his cum Inside the kid. He grounded his hips on every spurt, pushing his cum deep Inside Jughead. Jughead tilted his head back and whimpered. He hated this, but there was nothing he could. He would use his phone to call for help. But his dad put his phone on the kitchen table. The guy sucked hard at his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other. Jughead felt the guy’s balls press against him. 

Jughead: Leave me alone! Please!(Sobbed)

Jughead cummed, hard rocks of his hips, his muscles quivering. The guy thrusted through his orgasm. Jughead could feel his muscles contracting around his cock and squeezing. Jughead was shaking from aftershocks of climax. But the guy just kept pounding him. Jughead whimpered despairingly. The guy was now kissing Jughead’s neck, the guy’s breath heavy with arousal. Jughead couldn’t hold In a whine as the guy found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he took advantage of that, sucked at It. Jughead felt like his hole was being drilled further and further Into his stomach; with each second the guy left his right hand on Jughead’s cock. He was stroking ever so slowly. Hours went by of the guy fucking Jughead’s hole with his cock. The guy was planting himself balls deep In Jughead. Jughead could feel cum running down his soft thighs. The guy rubbed his thumb across Jughead’s soft lips. The guy used a wire and freeded the handcuff. Jughead whimpered as the guy pulled him up so his legs were wrapped tighter around the guy’s waist and he was bouncing In his lap. He forced his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth again pressing their lips together hard playing with Jughead’s tongue as the guy jerks up In sloppy thrusts causing Jughead to whine Into the guy’s mouth. The thrusts were so hard Jughead’s mouth was pushed hard against the guy’s. So hard It was an extremely hard wet French kiss, the guy’s tongue was practically swallowing Jughead’s. After five hours Jughead’s mouth was released with a sob as the guy cummed hard Inside Jughead. Jughead cried out as he was lifted off of the guy’s cock with a wet cum dripping plop. Jughead sobbed as he tried to crawl away. But the guy seized him tightly and handcuffed him back on the fridge. The floor was wet with cum. Jughead sobbed hard as the guy gave him a cut on both of his shoulders and started licking and sucking the blood. After three hours of tasting and feasting on the boy’s blood the guy stood up.

The guy: Thanks for the fun(Smiled lustfully)

Satisfied with his work he left not even bothering to close the door. Five hours later FP finally pulled up on his motorcycle wondering why the door was being left open. Of course he also thought that meant Jughead had escaped.

FP: God dammit boy!(Swore under his breath)

He ran Inside. But then he saw a sight that crushed him more than he ever thought he could be crushed. He quickly ran to his room, grabbed a blanket, ran over to Jughead and covered him. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his sobbing baby boy.

FP: Oh my god Jug! I’m so sorry!(Grabbed Jughead’s cheeks)

He smothered his face with kisses. As soon as FP took off the handcuff Jughead jumped Into his dad’s arms sobbing.

FP: I’m sorry baby! I’m so sorry! This Is all my fault! I never should have handcuffed you!(Sobbed)

FP: Come here sweetheart, come here(Picked him up Into his arms)

He took Jughead Into the bathroom and filled the tub. Jughead whimpered as FP put him In the tub.

FP: Shh

He started gently cleaning Jughead’s shoulders then put gaze on them. After Jughead was clean enough FP wrapped him In a towel and carried him to the bed. He slipped Jughead’s boxers on him then crawled Into the bed and pulled him onto his lap holding him tight.

Jughead: Daddy!(Sobbed)

FP: I got you baby, daddies got you. Please forgive me Juggie! I’m so sorry!(Tears down his cheeks)

They clung to each other tightly and sobbed as FP rocked his baby boy. In the morning FP slowly woke up and started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Sweetheart, handcuffing you Is no excuse. And I’ll never forgive myself for what happened because of It. But no more G&G! Please baby!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Daddy, I’m so sorry! I never meant-

FP: Shh(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. That’s all It took and although by summer G&G ended by Itself Jughead stayed out of It. By the end of the summer Alice escaped The FARM and moved back Into her house. That Saturday morning Alice was cooking breakfast while FP and Jughead were In the back yard talking and laughing. Soon the phone rang. Alice answered then hung up. She had a weird look on her face as she grabbed a knife.

Betty: Mom? What are you doing?

But Alice kept walking towards her with the knife

Betty: You’re acting just like Polly

But before Betty could snap her out of It Alice slit Betty’s throat killing her. Soon FP and Jughead walked In and were shocked.

FP: Alice what?(Gasped)

But Alice was still holding the knife just staring at them. Tears went down FP’s cheeks as he realized he had no choice and shot Alice In the head killing her. FP fell on his knees crying. Jughead who was crying too hugged his dad tight. A week later after Alice and Betty’s funeral FP was sitting on his bed sobbing holding a suicide note. His son’s note! His son said he forgave FP for making It easy for some random sicko to sexually assault him. But the note said otherwise. FP couldn’t handle this. The guilt of what happened to Jughead was already still eating him alive and now his son committed suicide because of It. Now he lost Alice too. He was better of calling Gladys and sending Jellybean to live with her. He continued to drowned himself In the Rum bottle thinking he should just drink himself to death. Punish himself for what he did! Tears went down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly. But when he opened them It was no longer night It was 6AM. He was no longer holding a Rum bottle let alone a suicide note. He wasn’t holding anything at all. Was It all a dream? More like Hell or a nightmare. God, he hoped It wasn’t real. He scrambled out of his bed, ran up the stairs, and booked It Into his baby boy’s room. He could see clearly he was asleep and breathing. FP let out a chocked sob as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed relivly. He slowly crawled Into the bed and pulled Jughead onto his chest holding him tight rubbing his back soothingly. That caused Jughead to wake up right away.

Jughead: Dad? What’s wrong?

FP: A horrid nightmare. One that felt so real.

FP: You still didn’t forgive me for the day I handcuffed you and you committed suicide because of It!(Tears continued to run down his cheeks)

Jughead: Oh daddy(Said sadly as he buried his head Into FP’s neck)

Jughead: I forgive you, I swear. You were trying to protect me. You didn’t know what was going to happen. Please daddy, you got to quit beating yourself up over this.

FP: I just…. It’s a horrible experience what happened to you! I never want you to go through that again! I know how you feel. I know how someone doing that to you feels! In high school after I joined The Serpents I…. I was gang raped by Ghoulies. 

Jughead: Dad, that’s horrible! 

FP: Juggie, after that I vowed I wouldn’t let Ghoulies do the same to my son. And whether the person was a Ghoulie or not I failed to protect from the worse experience that exists!

Jughead: Daddy please, there was nothing you could have done. Daddy, I love you! I love you so much! Please for me, forgive yourself.

FP sobbed

FP: I love you my baby boy! I love you so much!(Sobbed Into his boy’s hair)

He kissed his forehead 

FP: Come on, let’s get some breakfast(Wiped his tears)

Jughead: Dad, just a little longer In bed. Please.

FP laughed

FP: Come on kiddo. How does chocolate chip pancakes sound? Maybe some bacon too?

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Betty hated chocolate chip pancakes 

FP: But you don’t, come on sleepy head. You got school today anyways.(Ruffled Jughead’s hair)

They went downstairs and enjoyed their breakfast

FP: How about we go to Pops tonight for dinner?

Jughead: That be great

FP took a sip of his black coffee and went to work as Jughead went to school. When Jughead got to school he heard communion In the music room. When he walked In students were cheering as Kevin was dressed In drag singing a song called “Tear Me Down”. Jughead never noticed how hot Kevin was until now. And then It happened, Kevin hopped off of the stage and gave Jughead a hard kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered as Kevin walked back onto the stage. Mr. Honey walked In not looking happy.

Kevin: Hello Mr. Honey. Hello Riverdale. Are you going to try to tear me down?!

Mr. Honey: You’re done Mr. Keller! You’re off of the variety show!

Kevin gave his big finish before Mr. Honey pulled the plug. Kevin walked out.

Mr. Honey: You’re done! You hear me?! You’re done!

Mr. Honey: And you! Mr. Jones, come with me now!

Jughead was no longer smiling and laughing

Jughead: What?! What did I do?!

Mr. Honey: Now Mr. Jones!

Jughead reluctantly followed Mr. Honey to the principal’s office door where In red spray paint was a big X and the words “Jughead Jones Waz Here”. 

Jughead: What?! I didn’t do this I swear!

Mr. Honey: Then you wouldn’t mind opening your locker. 

He followed Jughead to his locker. When Jughead opened It there was a big bottle of red spray paint Inside.

Mr. Honey: Just what I thought(Grabbed the spray paint)

Jughead: No! Someone’s setting me up! I didn’t do anything!

Mr. Honey: Save It Mr. Jones. You’re suspended for three days. I’m calling your sheriff dad to come pick you up.

Jughead took a seat outside the office clearly very upset. As soon as FP arrived Jughead jumped on him hoping hard that his dad would believe.

Jughead: Dad! I swear I didn’t do It! Someone-

FP: Whoa whoa sweetheart(Gently pulled him off)

He grabbed his baby boy’s cheeks and forced him to look his dad In the eyes.

FP: I believe you, I do. Just hang In there, okay? I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Take a seat, I’m going to talk to that moron principle. 

He kissed his forehead then walked Into Mr. Honey’s office.

FP: As a sheriff I have the right to believe Jughead and look Into this Incident further. I’ll be taking that spray can and testing the finger prints.

Mr. Honey: Fine. Maybe during his suspension your kid will come clean and stop sending you on this wild goose chase.

FP took the spray can and walked out angrily. When Jughead got home he had texts from all of his friends Including Kevin asking what the hell happened. He used the setting to text them all at once. But then he turned It off so he could talk to Kevin privately. Jughead texted “I have to ask, even If the answer hurts. Was the kiss just for show? Or are you Into me?”

Kevin: “Truthfully, I been wanting to do that for a long time. You are SO FUCKIN HOT!!!! It just didn’t feel right cause you were with Betty.”

Jughead: “Well, I’m available now. But what about Fangs? Is he that open minded?” 

Kevin: “Yeah, he Is. I already talked about It with him and he’s cool If you want to go for It”

Jughead: “I do. And I’m not spending my three day suspicion moping around the house.”

Kevin: “In that case, meet me at Fangs’s trailer after we’re done with school. We’ll have some fun!”

Kevin sent a wink face. As soon as school was done Jughead walked Into Fangs’s trailer. Jughead saw that Kevin and Fangs were already In their boxers.

Fangs: Good Jones Is here. Let’s have fun with our guest now Kev.

Jughead moaned as Kevin took off Jughead’s clothes and boxers. Kevin had him lay on the bed and spread his legs. A soft whimper slipped past Jughead’s lips as he felt Kevin’s tongue slid gently against his front hole In a teasing lick. His breath hot against Jughead’s skin as he let out a groan, looking back at Fangs. 

Kevin: He tastes fucking amazing Fangs(Moaned)

Kevin dragged his tongue along Jughead’s cock, the tip of his tongue brushing against the slit. Jughead moaned hard, trying to tilt his hips enough to prolong the contact. Fangs sat behind Jughead. Kevin tilted Jughead’s hips towards his face, pressing his tongue Into Jughead’s wetness. Jughead moaned hard as Fangs did the same from behind, his slick tongue rimming around Jughead’s asshole. Kevin slid two fingers Into Jughead’s slick entrance. Jughead’s body shivered as he cried out, feeling Fangs do the same thing behind, sliding a finger In. The touch was gentle. Kevin slowly slipped another finger In with the first and scissored them. Jughead felt Fangs’s lips start kissing on the back of his shoulder and along his neck. Jughead groaned out In pleasure as their thick cocks shoved Into his holes. 

Kevin: So tight(Moaned)

Kevin and Fangs stilled for a moment once they were buried deep Inside, Kevin’s hand lifting Jughead’s leg around his waist as he claimed his lips In a fierce kiss. His tongue slid over Jughead’s lips before forcing Itself between them as they started to thrust In unison. Jughead cried out, the sound being muffled by Kevin’s mouth on his as he slipped his tongue roughly against his. Jughead’s head fell back as Kevin moved his mouth along his jaw to his neck sucking hard. Jughead’s’ body shuddered as a knot quickly grew, his body tensing around Kevin and Fangs’s hard pricks making them groan out In pleasure. Their thrusts Intensified as they had their way with him, the feeling of their shafts hitting and rubbing against Jughead’s walls from either side soon proving too much to bare as Jughead’s pleasure knot burst. His orgasm tore through his body violently, triggering Kevin and Fangs’s own release with a loud groan as Jughead’s body gripped tight with each ripple. The feeling of their hot seed filling him sent him Into another climax as he cried out, their thrusts slowly stopping. For a moment the only sounds that echoed In the trailer was the rough panting of Jughead, Kevin and Fangs, still buried balls deep Inside. 

Fangs: Such a good boy Jones. God, you feel so good.(Moaned)

Jughead: M-More! Please god, M-More!(Whimpered)

Fangs: What’s that Jones, you want more?(Laughed)

Jughead: P-Please(Whimpered) 

Fangs: As you wish my king

Fangs starts sucking kisses Into Jughead’s shoulders and neck, palms flat on Jughead’s chest and rubbing tight circles over the nipples. Jughead’s head drops back against Fangs’s shoulder, exposing the perfect column of his neck. Fangs switches to the other side, drags his teeth against the shell of Jughead’s ear. Jughead arches as far as Fangs’s grip will allow, legs hooking tighter around Kevin’s waist. Fangs chains a line of kisses along Jughead’s shoulder.

Kevin: That’s It baby, you feel so good.(Moaned)

Jughead sobs, hips stuttering. Fangs’s tongue darts out to lick Jughead’s lips and Jughead leans forward, his mouth over Fangs’s to kiss him deep and dirty. Fangs palms the back of Jughead’s head to keep It steady through the rolling of his hips. With Jughead’s breath still warm on his lips, his tongue still tingling from Jughead’s, he turns and kisses Fangs. Soon Fangs’s mouth Is hot on Jughead’s shoulder again, trailing up to the curve of his neck. Kevin brushes light fingertips over the head of Jughead’s cock. Kevin’s hand Is there, at the base, a tight fist holding off Jughead’s orgasm. Kevin leans over to press soothing kisses Into Jughead’s trembling thighs. Jughead’s cock throbs hot In Kevin’s hands, cum leaking from the slit. Kevin laps at It, dragging over It with his tongue. Kevin mouths along Jughead’s length, hand tight around the base as he licks a long, sordid strip along the vein. Kevin’s hands on Jughead’s’ thighs keep him still. Jughead’s cock jerks and a burst of cum smears sticky over the roof of Kevin’s mouth, the back of his tongue. Fangs moans, sucking on Jughead’s tongue. His hand slides down Jughead’s neck, skirting along his side, and cups his ass. Kevin let his spit trickle down the length and smeared It over Jughead’s balls. Kevin mouths at Jughead’s balls before taking his cock back Into his mouth again. Jughead shivers violently, hands desperate and clutching at the bed sheets. Jughead bucks when Kevin presses his tongue Into the slit. After three more hour Kevin pulls off with a wet pop and Fangs pulls out of Jughead’s ass. Kevin starts licking up the cum dripping down Jughead’s thighs cleaning him off with gentle sucking and a soft tongue. Once dressed and clean Jughead went home. By the time he got home It was after dark. He was alone, but he knew his dad would be home soon. Soon his cell rang with an unknown number.

Jughead: Hello?

Hiram: Hello Jughead Jones. Did you like the surprise I left for you at school this morning? Consider It only part of the payback for your daddy trying to kill me with his gun.

Jughead: I didn’t love my surprise as much as you’re going to love yours. You back In prison rioting for the rest of your filthy life.

Hiram: Oh Jughead, brave stupid Jughead

Suddenly there was a sharpe pain In his left shoulder that made him jump off the couch. Hiram Lodge just stabbed him! He got out of the way In time but the knife still gave him a cut In the right side of his stomach. Jughead quickly scrambled up the stairs and ran Into his room and Into the closet shutting the door. It didn’t take long for Hiram to start hitting the door. 

Jughead: Get out!(Screamed)

Soon there was gun shots and the pounding on the closet stopped.

FP: Jug! Come on out, It’s dad! It’s okay!

Jughead slowly opened the closet door then jumped Into his dad’s arms.

FP: You’re okay now Juggie. I got you.

He felt something wet seeping through his shirt. He looked down and saw blood.

FP: Jug! You’re bleeding!(Put his hands on Jughead’s cheeks)

FP: And you’re burning up!(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

FP: Come on baby, I got you(Picked Jughead up Into his arms)

Once at the hospital Jughead was put In a hospital bed being taken care of while FP waited In the lobby. Soon Charles walked Into the lobby with flowers.

Charles: I got these for Jug. How Is he?

FP: Thank you Charles. He’s going to be okay now.

Charles: You go ahead and stay with him. I’ll check on him In the morning. Good night dad.

FP: Night Charles, thank you

In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes to his dad sitting next to the bed looking at him.

Jughead: Daddy

FP: Hey baby, are you okay? You feeling okay?(Put Jughead’s face In his hands)

Jughead nodded yes as FP left a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: Listen, I have to get to work. But your brother will be here soon. And I have cops guarding your door the whole time. Just In case one of Hiram’s mobster friends decide to make a move on you too. But I won’t let them or any mobster get In five feet of you ever again.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: No daddy please, I don’t want you to leave.

FP: Sweetheart-

Jughead: Daddy please! Don’t go!

FP started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek

FP: Okay, I’ll stay right here. Let me call the station.

He kissed his right cheek

Jughead: Who left the flowers?

FP: Charles did. You should know, we did finger print tests on that spray bottle. It was Hiram who did that too.

After FP made his phone calls he crawled Into the bed and gently pulled his baby boy Into his arms. When Charles arrived both Jughead and FP were sound asleep In the bed In each other’s arms.


End file.
